Fairy Tail Futa Whore
by ExpressLover22
Summary: So what happens when Lucy finds herself a second job away from the missions, that she really loves doing. Basically Lucy x Futa Harem {Short Hiatus}
1. Chapter 1: The town whore

**So hey guys I've decided to re-edit some- well most of my stories before posting new chapters. So it might take some time before I post any new chapters. So I hope you like this version better than the old one.**

 **Also still an announcements to, I will be updating my stories every week if I can, if not the case I don't get writer block, so watch out for My Nerdy Mafia Princess, Lucy white hair angel, A bar booty call part 2, The CEO wives, 5 star experience, and Lucy x Lisanna Drabbles, etc...**

 **Futa Lover will be back as well. So will some new stories I'm writing beside this one, so hope you get to enjoy Mating Hurts ( A NALU STORY Still IN THE MAKING), Amazonia, Mermaid Heel High for Lesbians and Futanaris, The Maid, The Ram, and The Mermaid and A Kunoichi Secret ( It Naruto Special) and many more**

 **Plus the new drabbles that I will soon begin posting.**

 **So enough with announcements enjoy the story of FAIRY TAIL FUTA WHORE. The new version**

 **P.S. If you do not like yuri or futanari or don't know what both mean, I advised you to look it up or to look away if you do not particularly like those two.**

 **You have been warn! Also, I re-edit it, so hope this one is better than before.**

Ch. 1

The Nightlife in Magnolia was always peaceful and quiet especially when everyone was asleep getting their nightly rest. It was so soft that no one could notice, or hear that right down on Strawberry Street in a familiar apartment home to a certain celestial wizard that a young blonde woman was getting utterly fucked right now on her window glass with the curtains wide open. That if anyone were up at the midnight hour walking around and had stepped directly in front of that apartment complex at the hour they would be either astonished or appalled by the mere sight of two of the most humongous mounds in maybe the whole land with the pinkest of nipples squishes against the glass with the young woman showing the most lustful sluttiest look with her tongue hanging out pressed to the window with slob on the glass, and with clouded eyes covered in nothing but pure adultered lust pressed against the glass as well.

"Ahhh, fuck yes, ahhhhhh, more, more, fuck me more." Lucy Heartfilia yelled as she tried steadying herself on the window panel why she was being pounded into her pussy right now by a person with long scarlet hair that cascade down that said person back. The person who was behind the blonde was eagerly joyous with herself that, she was having a pleasurable moment being inside her teammate vagina right now. Not even being told what was happening next, the blonde felt herself being thrown onto the floor with a loud thump noise, making her yelp a little until she felt rough hands turning her over on her stomach with her ass held high. The scarlet hair woman rubbing her hands around Lucy ass, gripped herself with something big and thick in her hand, before forcefully thrusting inside Lucy cunt that brought screams of pleasure from the blonde feeling her womb filled again. "Wow, Lucy you're the sexiest whore every." Erza Scarlet said reaching around to grope the blonde huge mounds, roughly kneading them from different angles earning more moans from the blonde, that Erza gritted her teeth when she felt Lucy clench around her tightly, feeling some pre-cum leak out her tip into the blonde pussy. Lucy loving this, never imagined that she would become a prostitute, but she did, and it didn't faze her one bit that the only people that she was fucking where futanaris from around the country. Somehow she never knew when it started, but something tells her it was when she and her teammate Erza went on a week paid vacation away from the guys and guild. That one summer day when the girls were changing to go to the beach, Lucy was shocked to notice that her closet friend had a long dick in between her legs. Erza embarrassed about her secret explain to Lucy on why she tried staying out of the dating scene and getting close with Jellal because of her special gift.

Lucy, not all that fazed by her friend secret, and fully understanding the situation accepted Erza appearance, but didn't expect to be somehow talked into giving her a blowjob, when the older woman cock started getting erected from the site of Lucy naked goddess body. Lucy the kind friend she is, was nervous and scared at first but was comforted by Erza smooth words and had ended on her knees with a cock in her mouth for the first time. Lucy felt her body getting hot from the stimulation she was giving the shaft, finally felt the bitter taste of cum inside her mouth when Erza climax, that she now understood the joy of it that many women gossip about when giving a blowjob. The young blonde subconsciously not thinking ended up swallowing it turning the Requip wizard on again, making her look around to see if no one was still in the women locker room. Suddenly overcome with an intense throbbing in her loins at that time didn't even stop Lucy from feeling turn on at the moment and mind clouded with lust didn't also make her argue when Erza forcefully took her virginity and fucked her throughout all the one week they were gone. After their last day on the trip Erza had finally left the celestial maiden body covered in nothing but a fountain of cum, and since then it has never stopped. Lucy becoming addicted to the sex loved the idea of being fuck by a woman with a dick, just the thought of it made her constantly horny nonstop, that she practically masturbated every morning and night. That being said somehow the blonde needing money for her rent came up with a bright idea for herself, to satisfy her needs. Lucy going to a private site on her lacrima computer made a profile that she would pleasure futanaris for cash hands down. After doing that Lucy started getting requests from many women all over Fiore, that started putting money in her pocket. One request though she got in person, that being who else, but Erza Scarlet who had to stop Lucy outside her apartment demanding the blonde let her fuck her for the Requip wizard money. Lucy gladly accepted without ease, and was happy with it, like right now where she was being pounded against the wall roughly by the knight eleven-inch cock thrusting variously faster and faster making the blonde scream to the high heavens for many to hear.

"AHHHH, ERZA, FUCK YES, YES, HAAAA." Lucy screaming feeling herself squirt from the rough thrusting. Lucy having some drool spill from the side of her mouth, had her tongue out like a bitch in heat felt her cervix reshaped into that of Erza dick. Erza loving Lucy pussy, turned the blonde over to hoist her up with the blonde legs wrapping around the older woman.

Erza knowing she would never tell anyone, always thought, though she did care about Lucy, always knew she would never make a great wizard, but when she went on to a female chat site and saw the blonde ad, she was shocked. "You little slut, making an ad so that you could get fucked for money. How dirty" Erza spat, feeling Lucy clench around her again tightly. The Requip wizard surprise at the ad somehow felt the need to had switched her thoughts around, and figured that Lucy would make better a cum dumpster for futas, than a wizard, seeing that she wasn't afraid to flaunt her sinful body off already. "AHHH, OH MY GOD" Lucy orgasm feeling warm liquid slide down her leg, feeling it drip to the floor, while Erza never ceases her thrusting only to squish her huge mounds up against Lucy bigger ones, feeling their harden nubs rub against each other, which Erza worship. Lucy loving the great plowing, wrapped her arms around her teammate's head, running her nail in Erza hair, before pulling the older wizard into a sloppy, wet kiss. Lucy and Erza feeling drool run down the side of their mouths onto the chins from their tongue battle could stop the raunchy moans that were filling every part of the apartment right now, bringing excitement to Lucy herself, seeing how her Land Lady might be jealous right now.

Since starting her business, Lucy would mostly bring home a different woman home every night, and since she and maybe an old couple that lived on the bottom floor where the only people staying in the apartment housing, it was free game for her. Her Land Lady, however, was noticing how Lucy would leave the apartment every night dress like a tramp, only to bring back different women with her, and when she knocked on the blonde door, she saw a soundproof barrier caste around each frame. The Land Lady becoming suspicious of the blonde activities, thought that Lucy might be doing drugs and would finally kick her out, until she noticed every morning, peaking from her room, that Lucy would come down with the women, and before they left they would pull Lucy into a hot make out kiss, leaving the older woman shocked by her tenant lifestyles choice. The Land Lady thinking the blonde and women making out would soon end, only made her catch her throat, when Lucy pulled her top up to which she was wearing no bra, and would get on her knees to pull out the women hidden shafts and begin giving a titjob in the middle of the hallway where anyone could see. The Land Lady not denying it herself couldn't believe Lucy was pleasuring futanaris was joyous, seeing how she was one, and couldn't relinquish the urge to masturbate at the sinful blonde act. Lucy not noticing her Land Lady would do this to every woman that paid her in the morning, she would end up leading them downstairs only to get to the door and pulled into a kiss, which leads straight to making out between her and her clients. Lucy seeing how the old people were asleep until noon, would leave her customers with a little more, making sure they would want to see her again. Lucy being seductive, but still, a slut would give a quick titjob, with some much-needed fellatio to get the morning going for both people. To when she finally felt when they were close, to get some extra tips, every climax she received, the celestial maiden would make sure to look up and show her customers her swallowing their cum, with a much sensual moan followed behind, making all the women blush calling Lucy a sex goddess. Finally believing it was over with, the Land Lady would only get annoyed that once she saw the blowjob was over with, somehow without waking the elder couple, Lucy would be brought up, to be flip over with her hands pressed against the apartment door. The Land Lady surprise at the whole scene would see the futanari women thrust their still harden cocks, into the blonde hole. Lucy and her clients would have sex again before they left, making the Land Lady watch as every woman exploded into the blonde mage pussy, letting their seed drip out of her with a satisfied expression on her face. Once the client left after the quickie, the Land Lady would watch how Lucy would take her phone out and snaps some shots, before getting on her hands and knees licking the cum up off the floor like a bitch in heat, and then head back to her room, like nothing ever happens. After three weeks of seeing her tenant do it over and over, the Land Lady finally wanted her piece of the blonde.

After maybe two weeks before Erza confronted Lucy, she was about to go out, when her Land Lady stopped her and faced the blonde in her office. Lucy not feeling shameful about her actions, was ready for her punishment when all of her sudden the Land Lady came face to face in a menacing glare. The blonde closing her eyes was shocked when told that her rent price would go down a little if she let her Land Lady fuck her every so often. Lucy stun by this was shocked when not even explained, her Land Lady just lifted up her skirt that was Lucy at one time, and let her eight-inch cock flop all out. Lucy eyes almost popping out of her head, was, even more, amaze, when her Land Lady said that the only reason she was harsh on Lucy price, is because she was someone she wanted to herself, but knew she might have had a boyfriend. Explaining what she saw Lucy do, every morning, the blonde blush out of embarrassment from being caught so easy like that. Still, Lucy touched by her Land Lady words, she did tell her she wouldn't stop bringing women home, but she would give the old bag some loving every time she wanted a cougar touch. **(Just go along it with it, it a weird story anyway)**

That said, since Lucy had come to an agreement with her Land Lady, who still wasn't particularly happy about the in and out women, she couldn't think of any deal better than the one that was given. So after agreeing with each other, Lucy still eyeing her Land Lady shaft, couldn't be pleased but to end up giving her a blowjob, for a little exchange on her rent dropping for the week. Lucy turned on by the old bag cock, wasn't too mad, when the old bitch lifted Lucy up to pushed her face first over her desk and ram her semi-erect cock inside the blonde cunt, letting Lucy moan from still feeling how good it felt inside her. After maybe two hours of doggy-style fucking her, the old bag finally unloaded her sperm inside Lucy hole, to which the blonde felt relieved after being bent for two hours. Once relinquishing her cock the old woman, would turn Lucy around and proceed to entirely make out with the blonde, to which Lucy didn't enjoy that much, but didn't technically care since her rent would go down. Lucy using this aim as an advantage somewhat enjoy the old bitch tongue inside her mouth for she was somehow very skillfully with it and made Lucy cum maybe twice into the lip lock. Once Lucy and her Land Lady had had their fair share of fun those two weeks, Lucy had brought Erza inside with her on this very night, and knowing her Land Lady, she wasn't too fond of her teammate. This meaning she couldn't get Lucy to herself, and that didn't faze the blonde one bit, since Erza was her first, and right now she was proving exactly why.

"You love this don't you, you slut? Fucking for money, you love futa dick don't you whore?" Erza moaning her words in the still heated kiss, taking long, strong thrust, feeling Lucy mewl and moan within the kiss feeling nothing but pleasure from the intense sex she was having. Erza pulling back from the kiss to see Lucy slutty expression couldn't stop herself when she passionately kiss the blonde again, running her tongue over the celestial mage teeth while squishing both their tits together.

Lucy interlocking her arms around Erza head, pulled the S-class mage closer to deepen the tongue battle, that was wagering. Erza reaching a hand up went to Lucy right tit, wanting to touch them so badly since they were the biggest in the guild. The Requip mage roughly grope the humongous mound, making Lucy moan louder in the kiss. Erza feeling pride angle her dick to a curve and started hitting Lucy special spots. "Ahhhhhh, E…. Erza, fuck me more, pound my pussy more, mmmmmm, ahhhhh" Lucy yelled feeling how Erza dick was hitting all the right spots inside her tight hole.

"You would like that you whore, you want to be fuck in this tight hole of yours you slut" Erza yelled turning more vicious in her thrusting, with a moaning Lucy bouncing up and down her dick. While the bold scarlet haired woman had her hands behind her head with a smug smile on her face, seeing Lucy bounce up, down, up, down on the hardening length, while pin to the wall. Lucy wanting to feel more, uses whatever strength she had to push both women off the wall to where Erza was now the one on her back to the ground and Lucy straddling her. "I love futa dicks; they're the only ones' I fuck" Lucy seductively said, before lifting herself up still having Erza cock embedded in her, to strongly come back down, moaning to the new feeling. Lucy taking Erza length up, down, up, down, was making the blonde moan to the ceiling feeling the long monstrous shaft, hit new places her other customers could never find, not even the Land Lady.

"Ah, so good, mmm, so fucking big, ahhhh." Lucy moans before speeding up her bouncing, wanting to ride Erza all the way to both their climax. Lucy feeling Erza dick sliding out of her, mounted her position right again, rising a little, before gripping the erected shaft and lining it up in position to hit its mark. The blonde seeing her pussy dripping her cum out, made Lucy smile with excitement. She grips harder, coming down and fully sheaths the tight walls of her cunt around the thick fleshy cock, that she loves inside her so much. "Ah yes, YES, I love being a whore, ah, I love being fuck every day by futanaris, haaaaaa, I love it, I love it" Lucy moaning her words bouncing with speed up and down the older woman dick feeling the tip hit in and out of her womb with each thrust that came.

Erza, on the other hand, loving the view of Lucy taking her length, couldn't help but be in a trance with the blonde wizard beautiful round mounds that were flopping all over the place. Desperately wanting to taste them in her mouth right now, Erza rose up to engulf Lucy left tit in her mouth, twirling her tongue around the pink nipple while showing attention to it twin with a firm massage. "Ah, E-Erza, rougher, yes, yes, haaa, suck my tit, suck this filthy whore tit" Lucy begging with her somewhat lover to continue her suckling of the blonde H cup size chest. "Fuck Lucy, mmm. Your tits are so tasty, and your pussy so warm, ahh" Erza moan to herself feeling the blonde clench around her again. The scarlet hair woman feeling Lucy repeatedly clench around her shaft could tell her sexy blonde was about to cum, as the scarlet woman could feel her balls tightening, warning her orgasm was close as well. "Ah, Erza, aahhhh, cumming, I'm cumm... AHHHH" Lucy not finishing her words screamed before cumming hard all around the shaft, feeling her juices milk Erza dick from the tip to her balls. "L-Lucy I'm gon…" Erza didn't even finish her sentence as well before exploding inside the blonde cunt hearing Lucy scream again to the top of her lungs. "AHHHHH YES, YES, CUM INSIDE, CUM INSIDE MY DIRTY PUSSY, HAAAA, I WANT IT ALL" Lucy screaming to her heart attended, feeling the warm spunk fill her womb with Erza large load of cum

"MMMMMHAAAAA" Lucy screams again feeling another orgasm from Erza climax washing through her like a tsunami that literally made her squirts on her legs and Erza too. The blonde panting and quivering heavy from the intensity of both climax, plus her second one doesn't even rest before feeling Erza pushes her onto her back, pulling her cock out, seeing a stream of white sticky cum spill from Lucy abused pussy. "I hope you don't think were done yet you filthy bitch" Erza demanded, leaning down to roughly kiss Lucy, while gripping her shaft tightly, rubbing it up and down the blonde hot core, letting some of the arousal cover her tip. Erza rubbing all around Lucy bundle of joy earns sensual moans from the blonde throat, that easily gets swallowed by Erza own mouth, making sure that her tongue stays connected to Lucy own. Pulling back from the kiss, Erza feeling need of dominance over the fragile slut, straddles Lucy chest before gripping both of the blonde breasts and pushing her eleven inches in between the soft pillows, to where Lucy moans to the lovely bliss. "Watch as I fuck your big ass tits you cunt" Erza spitefully said before slurping her mouth together gathering all the liquid she can and spitting on her cock to which is still covered in both women essences.

Erza putting one hand on her dick to stroke her spit and their arousal around on her dick moans feeling how it feels soft all around her breasts. Removing her hand to go back and grip Lucy's breasts, she roughly squishes Lucy breasts to both sides of the shaft earning moans from both women, of the warm feeling surrounding them.

Erza rubbing her thumbs over the blonde perky nipples, begin thrusting her long rock hard dick in between the blonde breasts, pushing back and forth to where the tip was touching Lucy's lips. Lucy feeling her pussy getting wet again while still leaking warm cum from it, opens her mouth letting the bulbous plunge her mouth to which the blonde started licking all around the tip, running her tongue up and down on the slit, feeling the older woman groan and some cum touch her tongue. "Mmmmm, so good, ahhhhh" Lucy moaned sucking as much of the long cock as she could, being entranced with the way the thick meat disappeared between the mountains of flesh on her chest. The blonde lifting her head up tried swallowing the dick down her throat, while taking two of her fingers and slick rubbing them up and down along her cum leaking pussy sticking her middle finger in why the scarlet mage repeatedly thrust, feeling the warm feeling of her spit, their arousal, and Lucy breasts around her dick. While alas moaning to the tightness of the celestial mage throat.

"Shit, Lucy I gonna cum on that pretty face" Was all that Erza said before lifting herself somewhat and gripping the celestial wizard breasts harder earning a yelp from Lucy. Making sharp, and long thrusts in between the soft flesh of the celestial maiden breasts, Lucy eye bulging felt Erza thrusting down her throat on purpose, making the blonde chock on the monster, to where tears were coming down her face.

"Mmmmm, r-rougher, ahhhhh" Lucy gagging and slurping making wet noise that all her apartment if anyone was there could here, feeling herself squirt while fingering herself faster with two fingers still while her thumb rubs her clit. Erza clenching her teeth hard could feel her balls tightening again and dick throbbing painfully, filling her powerful orgasm ready to blow all over the blonde tramp. Lucy feeling the twitching in Erza dick, suck faster and faster on the shaft and rub faster as well on her clit, wanting to orgasm at the same time as her lover. "SHIT LUCY I'M CUMMING…" Erza yelled before pulling her dick out the blonde mouth and exploding her load all of over the celestial maiden face. At the same time, as Lucy is arching her back off the ground, squirting her orgasm all over the floor from her rough fingering and feeling Erza stroking the rest of her cum out completely covering Lucy eyes, nose, and mouth, which the blonde leaves open to collect some of the hot spunk in so she could swallow it.

"Shit, now that was some intense fucking," Ezra says before getting up to take a shower, leaving Lucy on the floor, with white cum and pussy juices leaking from her abused cunt, her pussy juices spray all out on the floor, and a mountain load of cum covering her face. "Sooooooo goooooood" Lucy moans, sliding her tongue around her mouth and chin collecting all the cum she can to swallow down her filthy throat. As well as taking her hand to scoop some of her and Erza juices to bring it to her mouth and suck on it, enjoying the taste it leaves behinds. Soon after her shower, Erza walks out fully dressed in her armor, still seeing Lucy on the ground quivering from her rough plow, with her body and face still covered in nothing but her hot spunk with the own blonde cum added to it. The wild sex also made the blonde sport a slutty expression with her tongue out breathing hard, and her eyes rolled almost to the back of her head on her face. The scarlet hair woman grinning walks over to the blonde desk and drops a bag of jewels before heading for the door. "Thanks for the great fuck Lucy, your body is amazing. Can't wait to make you scream like a bitch again later on." Erza said before closing the door, not seeing the smiling expression on the blonde face.

"Yeah thanks for the great fucking" Lucy said once Erza had left. The blonde girl finally regaining her energy gets up from the ground, to walk over to her bathroom, feeling her juices and Erza cum spilling from her pussy to her lovely floors, but not worried about it. Lucy taking a shower and cleaning herself of all the leftover cum walks back in to change into her pajamas. Taking the jewels Erza left and placing them in her own little safe she bought, Lucy smiles to herself, before climbing in bed and resting her eyes, for tomorrow next customer.

 **So hope you enjoy I know it vulgar, but yeah I did say I was a pervert and besides it just still randomly popped up. Like really no one could see this happening in Fairy Tail if futanaris were in the show. Also please Lucy fans do not be mad, Lucy is my favorite character, and I don't see her as a whore or anything, it just a story I came up with in my mind. Lucy is still a pretty, independent, and strong-minded and influential person. So please don't let this story change your opinions of positive to negatives on her. It just a story.**

 **So for those you enjoy it, please, follow and review it.**

 _ **Ch. 2- The barmaid ( Can you guess who?)**_


	2. Chapter 2: Erza guild treat

**So hey guys I hope you enjoyed the re-edit version of Ch. 1 and also in this chapter it will still be the same, even re-edit, plus I will try to post Ch.3 before the weekends if I don't have anything come up. It still will be some smutty play on Lucy part before leading up to her next sexual encounter and also a quick lemon from the previous lover. Also, this might be the last chapter that the Land Lady will in, I only got that idea from watching Dirty Grandpa, so sorry if it freaks some of you out.**

 **P.S. If you do not like yuri or futanari or don't know what both mean, I advised you to look it up or to look away if you do not particularly like those two.**

 **You have been warned!**

Ch. 2

Waking up is the best feeling in the morning especially with the bright sun shining down on your skin, making you feel the intense heat warm your body after a good night rest. Well for in Lucy case goodnights fucking. "Aw, what a wonderful night, now I'm ready for the day," Lucy said getting out of her bed before walking over to her bathroom to do her daily morning routine.

Once coming out, Lucy walked over to her desk, to open one drawer, pulling out a small bottle, before popping the lid, shaking two pills out from it. The celestial mage popping them into her mouth swallowed feeling herself getting ready for the day. Going to her closet, she grabbed her regular outfit, which didn't surprise anyone, since she left her unique costumes hidden away in the back of her closet until nightfall. Once changing, Lucy looked in the mirror to see her happy Fairy Tail self, giving some cute poses before heading over to her desk once more.

"I wonder who my lucky customer tonight?" She said, having already taken her birth control pills, seeing that futanaris could get women pregnant, and Lucy wasn't ready for that responsibility yet. Opening her computer, she checked on her private site which she uses the name " _Celestial Slut_ ," as her profile name but with her profile pic being one of her sexy pose from a magazine she did not long ago. Opening up her emails she saw she had quite a few requests, fifty to be exact.

"Wow, I never thought I would be this popular" Lucy said smiling to herself before clicking on one of the request to read their desire from the blonde.

" **Dear Celestial Slut, I'm Satan Choker, basically because I can make any girl chock on my dick, and tonight, being the whore you are, you will do that just for me and much more.** _ **"**_ Lucy finishing up reading her client request, felt moisture suddenly build up between her legs. Lucy clicking the accept button on her client request knew that her panties were already wet by now, just from the words she read, making her horny. Not being able to hold herself back, the blonde feeling turned on only wanted a quick taste. Reaching under her skirt, Lucy pulled her panties to the side, rubbing two fingers up and down her slit, feeling her leaking juices smear all over both digits. Lucy pulling her fingers back to see how glistening her cum look, couldn't resist herself when she stuck both fingers in her mouth to start sucking on them, tasting her cum while reaching with her free hand to knead one of her massive mounds. The blonde feeling her body getting hot, rotated her hand all around her breast, squeezing her tit harder earning a sensual moan from her mouth. Lucy sucking harder on her fingers, twisted her nipple through her top, before pulling the harden nub, and digging her manicured nail into it, feeling more of her arousal leak from her core, onto her thighs, and on the chair seat.

"Ah, mmmm" Lucy not being able to suppress her urges, removed her fingers from her nipple, to lean back in her chair, and lift both her legs to where her knees were spread eagle showing all her shit wide open. Lucy taking the fingers that where around her harden nubs, swiftly move them down to plunge into her core, fingering herself while still sucking her cum covered digits. "Oh god, ah, I want a cock now, mmm, I need a girl penis in my dirty tight pussy" Lucy mumbled in between her sucks while leaning back father feeling her nails scratch at her walls while rubbing her clit with her thumb. The pleasure was too sensational for the young girl that she just burned with sexual lust.

"Haa, I can't wait any longer" Lucy shrieked, hitting her g-spot over and over again, the blonde pulling her fingers out need more than her digits. Lucy pulled her fingers out of her mouth, to see her saliva trail connecting from her lips to her fingers, admiring the site of it with such passion, before grabbing one of her keys. ,

"Open gate of Gemini" Lucy summoned before, casting a soundproof barrier so no one would disturb her. Once Gemini appeared, she ordered them to turn into a sexy woman with a big cock. Within seconds both spirits puffed into a hot brunette with a huge rack, and dick as well.

" _Better_! Now do as you please Gemini, fuck your whore of a master" Lucy said sultrily before the spirit pushes Lucy back in her chair with her legs open. Gemini just giving their regular reply with no words, just thrust forcefully into the tight wet pussy, to which Lucy scream feeling full again. Gemini moaning themselves from their master tightness began repeatedly thrusting inside Lucy. Gemini seeing into Lucy memories somewhat had form red on their face and was astonish from seeing their master lewd expression and lewd activities. Lucy herself was hanging her tongue out, with her eyes half-lidded with lust while kneading both her breasts now bare to Gemini view, which caused the spirit dick to grow in size. "HAA, IT"S BIGGER, AHHH" Lucy yelled in pure ecstasy pulling her harden pink nipples rougher, feeling the long shaft bury inside her walls, while she clenched around it on purpose.

"Ah, Ge-Gemini don't stop, so good, so good, YES, YES" Lucy yelled feeling the tip of the long shaft hit her g-spot, to which she felt herself orgasm, feeling her cum, milk all around Gemini cock. Gemini still thrusting couldn't hold back, and forced their tongue inside their master mouth, to which Lucy response is swirling her filthy tongue around her spirit, swapping spit, making their slob run down from both mouths to their chins and breasts.

"Gemini I'm cumming again, fill me up, ahhh, come inside, I want it inside," Lucy begs, feeling her spirit dick twitch inside her cunt. Gemini giving three more long thrust, finally exploded inside their master "AHHHHH, YES, YES, MMMM, SO WARM, I LOVE CUM INSIDE ME" Lucy screamed feeling her orgasm exploded and all of Gemini sperm filling her womb completely not having to worry about getting pregnant since she was on the pill. Lucy knowing this fact, still love having raw, unprotected sex with futanaris, she wants their hot spunk inside her, it was warm and made her insides feel like they were on fire. The celestial beauty would always beg her clients to leave her insides painted white. Creampie was one of her majors turns on, next to being fuck doggy-style with her hair pulled or being slapped around on her ass while riding her client, next to. Well, let say there was a lot she likes about having sex.

The blonde doing a quick come down from her high, pulled Gemini down for another hot french kissed, to were the blonde grips the spirit shaft and began jerking them off. "Come on Gemini. I know you want some more." Lucy said before shoving the spirits massive cock inside her mouth, to which the blonde gave a quick blowjob, letting her spirit blow their load all over her face. Finally satisfied, she sent Gemini back, before taking out her lacrima phone to take a few pictures of herself with her slutty appearance. She snaps some photo with her face covered in sperm, breasts bare, tongue hanging out with drool on the side of her chin, and her legs all open wide with cum spilling out hitting the floor. Another taken, with her, turned around on the chair with the phone right in front of her pussy seeing both her and Gemini arousal leaking from her still clenching hole. Lucy enjoyed taking pictures, of her being a slut. She always posted them on her site only to receive more likes than any other woman on the site, trying to compete with her. Needing another shower, she ran into the bathroom again to clean herself and came right back out. Lucy fixing herself up grabbed her keys, closed the door, and ran downstairs, ready to head out to the guild to see what her team had plan for all of them. Though she did make a quick detour to her Land Lady office for just a fast make-out session for a minute, that turned actually into an hour, which left the old woman pump for when Lucy return later on, like hell she would for the old bag.

Once arriving at the guild, Lucy steps inside giving her morning cheers that were responded with even sweeter cheers from her fellow guildmates. Lucy not seeing her team yet walked over to bar to get herself a drink and catch up with one of her close friends Mirajane. "Hey, Mira how is it going?" Lucy asked seeing how Mira was giving her this almost predatory look, which Lucy wasn't going to deny, turned her on somewhat, even with her already horny state. Making a facial change, Mirajane walked up to Lucy with a bright smile now, that confuse the blonde from Mira sudden expression change. "Hi, Lucy everything great what about yourself?" "Oh, it fine" Both women eyeing each other suspiciously. Lucy couldn't get this feeling of somehow feeling sure intimidation feeling from Mira aura, which excited and scared her somehow.

"Yo Lucy" a certain pink hair dragon slayer called, making our young celestial maiden turned around with a huge smile. Lucy running over to her team sees them all together, especially Erza who gives her a smirk and wink, before all of them walk over to the request board to see what job was open for them. Natsu being the go-to guy, grab the first one with a lot of fighting involved in it. Making his teammates sigh. "So this one will do," Erza said sternly, before requesting Lucy to go and get it stamp by Mirajane so they could go.

Walking to the bar to tell Mira the job they were accepting, much to the white-haired woman excitement. Lucy still feeling this nervousness from Mirajane, doesn't even get a chance to reply when Mira whispers in her ear. "See you later on tonight Lucy" Mira whisper seductively, making Lucy turn red a little. Not being able to reply once Erza walked up to both women while leaving the other two idiots behind to argue, placing her hand on Lucy's shoulder, telling her it was time to go. Both women turned around behind the guys start walking towards the door not seeing the smile the white-haired woman was sporting. Mirajane smile widen even more when taking in the view of how Erza hand was under Lucy skirt rubbing under her cloth slit while licking her tongue up and down on the blonde creamy neck, while no one else even noticed. Well except for a particular group of females, that also wore some mischievous smiles themselves.

After maybe seven hours into the evening, Team Natsu had returned early, thanks to both of the fighting elemental numskulls combine strength, it made the job more comfortable for the girls not having to do any work at all. Lucy herself had a great time, seeing how when they were on the train, Lucy had left to the little ladies room, only to run into this sexy blue hair waitress and also a futa. The woman trying to apologize for her sudden erection, was surprised when Lucy said she loved futa women. The woman thrilled about that had allowed the blonde to do whatever seeing how her teammate's cart was far from the bathroom. Lucy pulling the waitress into the bathroom stall had pushed the woman onto the seat, to where the blonde had begun riding her while making out, trying to keep the noise down. Once finishing up, Lucy gave the futa her number and told her to call her whenever she was in Magnolia. Returning to her cart, Lucy played dumb, saying the food made her sick, fooling all of them except the scarlet knight. Erza having a keen noise on futa sperm could smell it on Lucy once she had arrived back to the cart, but it didn't faze the knight seeing how Lucy was sitting next to her. Even while the other three were running ahead of them on a mission, it didn't stop the scarlet woman from pulling Lucy behind a tree for some quick tongue swapping.

Though once returning to the guild Lucy was seeing that everyone was chilling sat with her team for a while, before time passed and with each passing hour more and more people left. Lucy noticing that both Gray and Natsu had already left to go home and rest for the night, lead her back to her conversation with Erza and Wendy.

"It seems to be getting late; we should head on our way, come on along Wendy" Carla, Wendy exceed said, more like commanded with the wind dragon slayer, saying her goodbyes and leaving for the rest of the night. Lucy still talking to Erza, noticed that only maybe about five people counting themselves where still in the guild. Seeing that darkness basically covered their table made Lucy feel somewhat bold on her next move. The celestial mage scooted her body closer towards Erza side, seeing the scarlet beauty eating her strawberry cake.

" _Maybe a little fun wouldn't hurt before I see my customer tonight. It not that late, besides Erza, turned me on this morning twice hehe"_ Lucy thought, before smoothly running her hand slowly and sensually up and down Erza crotch, making the Requip mage chock on her cake a little. Erza looking up was surprised, to that look that always drove her wild about Lucy, that lustful expression she adorned so well. Lucy not ceasing her rubbing, looked over to see that the only people in the guild where Mira, and two loser members that never took jobs sitting on the other side of the guild, talking and drinking. Knowing Mirajane would be in the back, and the other mages are looking at the TV lacrima, didn't make any problems for Lucy continuing on with her fun.

"L-Lucy, ahhh, don't stop" Erza moan, feeling the blonde grip the erected shaft that was growing under the Requip mage skirt. Erza dropping her fork, took Lucy hand off her skirt for a second, before flipping it up and ripping her panties apart to where the monstrous beast was free standing. Lucy feeling arouses now, wanted to keep the fun to a minimum so she wouldn't lose energy for tonight. Gripping the large cock again, she began stroking rougher and harder on the older woman shaft. "It so big Erza, I know you like me doing this right now don't cha?" Lucy purred sexy in her lover's ear, sticking her tongue out to run it against Erza ear shell, before feeling a hand behind her head pulling her into a hot sloppy kiss from her female teammate.

Erza eyeing that the guild was damn near empty, pulled back from the kiss, leaving some spit connecting the two. The older woman, feeling Lucy giving her the best handjob ever, reached up and pulls the blonde top down letting her humongous tits flop all out and free, seeing how her nubs had already harden. The scarlet woman groping them in her hands felt pride on how Lucy's chest felt, especially how they almost slip out of her hands, counting how enormous the size of them was. And trust Erza they were pretty fucking huge. Both women indulged in their pleasure didn't notice a pair of blue eyes, eyeing them from behind a closed door, with a smirk on that said person face. "You little cunt, doing this so bold out in the open. That so fucking hot" Erza said, engulfing one of the blonde huge mounds in her mouth, to which Lucy moans, looking around to see both men to focus on the game to notice the females' mages lewd act. "Erza more, suck them more, haaa" Lucy pleading feeling the older woman biting her nipple, earning a yelp from the blonde mouth to which she arches her back shoving more of her breast inside the redhead hungry mouth. Erza in love with Lucy tits, slides her tongue around each part of the girl areola, making sure to glide her wet muscle around the hardening nub repeatably, before opening her mouth wider to suck more of the milky flesh into her mouth. While sucking like a newborn, Erza doesn't forget to leave her teammate twin. Reaching up with her right hand, Erza roughly grabs Lucy left mound, squeezing it hard to where you could see that Lucy nipple would have probably busted milk at any minute.

"AH, Erza your gonna crush my breast" Lucy yelled seeing how the TV is loud that both men don't hear her screams or moans. Lucy stroking harder and harder, feels a hand under her skirt, to which she looks down and sees Erza having removed her hand from the blonde mound to pushing a finger inside her core. "Ah, Erza, so good, your dick twitching, are you gonna cum, ahhhh, cum on my hand, I want to feel it in my hand." Lucy stroking faster and faster moans louder feeling Erza rubbing her clit vigorously while fingering the right spots. "Ah Erza, faster, finger my pussy faster, haaa, I want to cum on your hand" Lucy speaking dirty words can feel her walls clench tightly around the Requip mage slender fingers. In just a matter of seconds, Lucy couldn't hold back anymore and swiftly arched her back, biting her lips to suppress her moans, feeling warm liquid squirt out onto Erza hand and in between her thighs, while feeling a sticky substance spray into her hand as well. Lucy liking the stickiness substance, took her cum covered hand and brought it to her pussy to mix both her and Erza climax, while the redhead watch with amazement to the blonde swirling her fingers around her cunt, before bringing both their climaxes up to lick it off with her sinful tongue, making sure to not waste any of it.

"It so goooood" Lucy quivering feeling a chill run up her spine, from the bittersweet taste. Opening her eyes, Lucy looks down to see Erza still hard, which made the celestial maiden smile and not surprised at the redhead again harden erection.

"You're such a fucking slut Lucy" Erza pants with a lustful expression, before grabbing the blonde head once more to bring her back into another heated tongue kiss. Lucy knowing, she had many lovers, could never deny that Erza would always be number one since she the one who open Lucy to her fascinated lesbo sexuality.

Erza knew that Lucy loved being a prostitute, but also liked that she was the blonde special lover, and that brought pride to the S-class mage ego. Lucy saw that her client was going to have sloppy seconds, needed her redhead now. Erza still indulging herself in the kiss, sucked Lucy tongue, making slurping noise to which the blonde couldn't repress her sultry moans to which the redhead loved to hear. Erza pulling back from the kiss to see Lucy face red and her lips bruised from the kissed smiled before standing up, noticing the two loser member drunk with stupid grins, just making the scarlet hair beauty shake her head with disappointment. Erza still standing over Lucy with her dick all out, grabs the blonde hair harshly, before turning her head over and gripping her cock tightly, to slap it on Lucy's face, smearing the leftover cum, all around the blonde kiss swollen lips. Lucy feeling moisture again, doesn't wait for Erza orders, but instead opens her mouth at will and engulfs the eleven-inch girth inside her wet carven. The blonde tramp is sucking on it like a popsicle earns moans and groans from the fairy queen, which bring her sweet satisfaction.

"Ah, mmmm, so big, Erza, ah, it fills my mouth so gooood, cum in my mouth, cum in this dirty fucking cunt filthy mouth" Lucy mumbling her words feeling Erza thrust her shaft roughly down the blonde throat, making her deep-throat with all her might. Lucy tasting the fat meat down her throat, swirls her tongue around every inch, making sure she glides it around the tip a few times, to taste some of the leaking pre-cum on her tongue, before bobbing her head some more. While letting herself get face fuck, the blonde doesn't waste time with bringing her hands up to knead her H cup breasts, pulling her nipples in the process, which to her surprise makes her arch her back again when another orgasm hits. "Fuck Lucy you mouth is so warm and tight, ahh, I could keep my cock in there for hours," Erza says making sure she pushes the tip down to where Lucy eyes, where starting to water up with tears, from her air supply suppressed. Erza seeing how the hoe was playing with her tits, made her feel on cloud nine seeing how Lucy was a submissive bitch in heat.

Erza feeling her balls beginning to tighten on her, knew that she was close, and was going to make sure Lucy drank every last bit of sperm down her throat for the scarlet hair beauty pleasure. Feeling the need to make sure her mission was accomplished, Erza grip both sides of Lucy's head, earning a humming noise from the girl that vibrated into Titania shaft, making her shiver from the pleasuring feeling. Erza giving a cocky smirk, without warning to her lover, started pistol shooting down Lucy's throat, with energy beyond any strong mage than before. " _Shit, Shit, Shit,_ Lucy you're gonna get it you fucking whore" Erza gritted, speeding faster and faster down her lover's mouth, feeling Lucy take it deeper and deeper than before, to where she could hear the poor girl begging for more. "Ah, E- Erzaaa, ahhhh, mmmm, k- ke-keep, g-goi-goingggg, haaaaa" Lucy gagging each word, with the high-intensity thrusting being delivered inside her mouth, that she literally couldn't breathe and her air supply was being cut off, with tears running down her face. No matter her situation, Lucy wasn't letting up on the best blowjob of the day and was beyond joyous, feeling Erza tear her throat apart from her deep-throating of the girl pure mouth.

"FUCKK, HAAAA, I'M SO CLOSE LUCYYYY" Erza yelling her words to where she feels all her energy sucked into her balls and pulsing through her penis, to which she knew her orgasm was going to be a messy one, and Lucy was going to be covered all in it.

Not giving any sign of warning, Erza screamed unloading her hose of cum inside the young girl mouth, pinching Lucy nose making her swallow all her sperm down. "You better drink it, BITCH," Erza said in her angry voice, meaning she wasn't about to let Lucy breath until she swallowed every last drop. With this bringing arousal to the celestial maiden core, knowing her throat was going to be sore. Not left with much of choice Lucy started swallowing, making big gulping sounds to make sure that she would be able to get it down fast and quick. Seeing how the bitter taste was something Lucy love to feel on her tongue with every blowjob she delivers. The blonde heiress couldn't stop but to feel herself orgasm again seeing how Erza hadn't relinquished cumming yet, and that Lucy could literally feel the inside of her mouth being painted white. After maybe six huge gulps, Lucy could sense that Erza was out of sperm to spew, making the older wizard pull out of the abused blonde woman mouth, leaving Lucy panting hard and tears running down her cheeks with a lustful expression. Thankful Lucy learned that she had a good gag reflex, from when Erza would make her give head while they were on their vacation, or else she would be puking right now. Erza, not all the way empty, stroked out her leftovers onto the blonde lips and chin. The scarlet woman stroking any remains, just smeared the rest of it all over Lucy face from her forehead to her breasts, to where to she slaps both of the girl nipples, earning a moan from Lucy's mouth while watching how the blonde was gurgling the cum around her mouth to spill onto her chest.

Not feeling all the way satisfy, Erza picks Lucy up to lay her on the table with her back press to the wooden surface, and her legs spread eagle all the way open. "E-Erza we can't, I-I got a client tonight," Lucy said still panting from her violent blowjob. "Don't start what you can't finish Lucy. You know that" Erza replies, lifting the girl skirt, and ripping her panties off. Lucy not having the strength to fight back, gives merely in and nod her head with approval, letting Erza take her like always. Erza seeing Lucy nod before grabbing her cock and running the tip over Lucy already soaking cunt. Circling her tip around the celestial maiden bundle of joy earns some sweet moans that make Erza smile, widen seeing how Lucy never had fucked in public. Even if the two men were ignoring them it still was a major turn on to both women, especially Erza, who had always imagine screwing Lucy in public. Even though it wasn't the public audience she wanted, it still was good enough knowing that anyone could walk in the guild at any moment and see her laying pipe to the blonde cum dumpster.

"Ah, E-Erza stop teasing and fuck me already" Lucy begs kneading her breasts again, while licking her luscious pink lips. Erza smiling lines her tip up with her lover hole, before thrusting roughly inside the still tight cunt. "AH, YES, ERZA PENIS IS INSIDE ME, AHHH" Lucy screams, not caring if anyone see her or not, only wanting to indulged in the fullness and thickness of Erza dick inside her tight pussy again.

"So fucking tight" Erza said gritting her teeth, feeling that no matter how many times, she has plowed Lucy like a wild beast, the Stellar mage vagina would always stay completely tight for her enjoyment. Lucy moaning feeling how Erza tip was touching her womb, didn't even seem to think that no one else could make her feel like this. Erza catching her breath, pulled out only leaving the tip in, to which she earned a whine from her blonde slut. Once only leaving the tip in, Erza roughly thrust back in, earning delicious moans from her beautiful lover. "Ah, E-Erza, so big, ahhhh, don't stop" Lucy moan feeling the hot sensation of her first lover penis moving inside her, while looking up to see that both men, still hadn't noticed the dirty act portrayed for their eyes or anyone else who could walk in.

"O-Oh m-my G-God, E-Erza, ahhhh, don't ever stop, ha, it so good" Lucy moaning every word that came to mind, while not trying to cease the pleasure she was feeling at this very moment. "Don't worry Lucy, I never stop fucking you, ah, you have the hottest body in town. Why would I want to give that up" Erza replied, repeatedly slamming in and out of the sexiest woman that she thought in her opinion in the whole world. "Ah, Erza say I'm sexy" Lucy begged wanting to be showered with praises on her god giving looks, while clu-+tching onto the top of the table, feeling her g-spot being hit.

"Shit Lucy, ha, you're the sexiest woman ever, You're the sexiest I've every fucked, ahh, I love you pussy and how it tightens around my long, hard meaty cock. I love how I can make you cum so hard, that you can see heaven gates, haaaa, _Shit_ , I love cumming inside this pretty pink pussy of your and watching my sperm leak from it onto the floor, with a slutty expression on your face, and also I love cumming inside of that pretty mouth of yours' too, especially when your swallowing my cum down that nice tight fucking throat" Erza speaking nothing but the truth from her mind, while alas gritting her teeth when she feels Lucy clench really hard around, making her groan from the blissful pain and pleasure. "AHHH, E-Erza, yes, yes, don't stop, haaa, mmmm, tell me more, ahhh, you're making me wet with your words, ah, give me more praises" Lucy clenching her walls tight on purpose from the dirty talk being given to her.

"Damn Lucy, I love how I can fuck you anywhere at anytime, ha, I love how you blow me everywhere we go and give me the best titjob, _fuck_ , I love how you take dirty pictures and post them, only for me to see them and start jacking off, covering my laptop with all of my dirty cum and licking it imagery while imaging it your pretty face in front of me instead. I love sucking those huge fucking tits of yours, which I so desperately want to see milk squirt out of them, while cumming at the same time, haaa, I want to taste those milky titties and suck on them dry until I have to fill you up again to taste more milk. You're so fucking tight, yes, yes, I *love how you're the town whore Lucy." Erza finish saying, moving faster and faster inside Lucy pussy, earning nothing but screams here on out from the celestial mage, while feeling her clenching tighter than before, milking some cum out of the tip of her shaft.

"AHHHH, E-ERZA, YES, YES, I LOVE BEING THE TOWN WHORE, AHHH, I WANT TO ONLY FUCK, I JUST WANT TO BE FUCK BY ALL THE GIRLS, MMMM, I WANT GIRL PENIS AND PUSSY, MOSTLY PENIS, O-OH MY GOD, SO FUCKING GOOOOOOOD" Lucy screams feeling he body combust with supreme ecstasy, with Erza using all her will strength, to ram Lucy to other side of the room almost. "SHIT, LUCY I'M GONNA CUM IN YOU HARD" Erza yells, feeling her cock twitching crazy, and Lucy walls clenching tighter and tighter.

"YES, YES, CUM INSIDE ERZA, HAA, CUM INSIDE THE TOWN CUMDUMPSTER FUCKING WHORE" Lucy yelled, feeling Erza about to explode inside her slutty body once again. Erza feeling her body about to erupt, needed something to grip, looking around her eyes landed on two bouncing objects that were perfect. Not even a giving a second thought, Erza reached out and grabbed aggressively Lucy two H cups boobs, which made Lucy scream feeling the pain and pleasure mix, and Erza with her belligerent plowing, ready to make Lucy dirtier than she has ever been. Feeling herself on the brim, Erza Scarlet couldn't hold back anymore "SHITTTTTT, LUCY I'M GONNA FUCKING CUMMM…..." Without finishing her sentence like last time, Erza screamed letting her body erupted in an enormous tsunami of sperm, shooting shot after shot of thick, sticky cum inside Lucy tight pussy, bringing the blonde to an intense orgasm of her own.

"AHHHHHHH, YES, FUCK YES, IT INSIDE, YOUR CUMMING INSIDE MY DIRTY PUSSY, AHHH, I'M CUMMING TOOOO, FROM YOUR CUM E-ERZAAAA, AHHHH" Lucy moaning louder than ever, feeling her womb painted with nothing but pure white, and her pussy squirting all of her cum as well, all over Erza face, hitting the redhead on her nose, eyes, and mouth. Lucy still not done yelling her orgasm, feels Erza hot spunk shooting directly to her g-spot, to where another intense orgasm follows behind Lucy current one, making her milk every inch of Erza dick and sperm inside her, to where both women can't help but scream out another full orgasmic climax. Erza yelling her second climax can't stop her body from releasing inside Lucy womb, wanting to paint Lucy walls white for her eyes to see only. The scarlet mage still wishing to prolongs their climaxes, started thrusting her cumming dick, roughly inside her whore, seeing as how she was filling Lucy with too much, that her cum was beginning to spill out of the blonde cunt, making both their releases, leak onto the table, between both females' wizards legs, and onto the floor.

Still gripping hard on the blonde sensitive breasts, Erza thrust with long strokes more and more, trying to ride out both women orgasms, made sure not to pull out until every last drop of her babies had made their way into the sex goddess womb. Erza made sure to give deep thrust, to push as much of sperm deeper and deeper inside Lucy womb, hoping the sex from yesterday was so wild that Lucy would've forgotten to take her birth control pills and Erza could easily impregnate the Stellar mage for the redhead own joy. Erza wanted Lucy for herself and no one else, but knowing the blonde wasn't ready to be a mom, didn't stop the dominant lover from trying every time. Either way, it didn't matter what Lucy had a say in, if Erza or any other futanari wanted the bitch pregnant, they could easily overpower the slutty cunt within seconds. All they would have to do was just take her by force and she would give in simple without any complaints, seeing as how she was nothing but a run of the mill whore, that wouldn't complain if she was given cash for sex.

So none of it matter to Erza Scarlet one way or another. The next time she did pleasure Lucy, she would no doubt make sure that she impregnates the former heiress, so the blonde will birth her seed and have no other choice but to marry Erza and raise a family with the older woman. That giving Erza the joy, to fuck the sexy bitch for the rest of her life, with maybe with occasionally letting their friends come by to run a train on the celestial mage now and then when she felt like they would need to spice up their marriage or make money off of Lucy body.

"Aww, Erza your hot cum is inside my filthy whore pussy, ahhh, it so warm inside me, yes, fill my womb completely with nothing but your hot spunk, mmm, I want to feel your cum filling my every being" Lucy moaning, quivering on feeling her womb full to her cervix of Erza cum, while a good portion was leaking out of her abused cunt, while the older mage was still inside her. Both women making their own kind of noises didn't hear the sounds spilled from behind the kitchen doors.

From behind the kitchen, a woman with long wavy white hair was pleasuring her own self, seeing how she was watching both mages fuck like rabbits in heat on one of the guild tables, while the two men were oblivious to the sexy lewd act. She was most definitely enjoying. The white hair beauty, gritting her teeth, as she pumps her shaft up and down, felt her legs giving out and her balls tighten that she knew she was about to cum any minute and hope that she cum on both women, instead of the kitchen door. Mirajane looking out the kitchen door window, could see that both her friends were making out now, with their tongues swirling around every inch of teeth and their breasts squished together, that their hardened nipples were rotating around each other, bringing the sexiest moans from both females, especially the blonde one. Who she wanted the most, concerning she had already given a blowjob to redhead earlier before her team mission.

Mirajane eyes clouded with lust, just kept jacking herself off harder, while staring intensely at the vulgarisms of the blonde instead of her childhood rival. Mira panting from her stimulation wanted so badly to run in and knock Erza out, only for her to ram her own shaft inside the perfect fucking hole, that was Lucy Heartfilia magical pussy. " _Shit_ , that should be m-me, haaa, fucking L-Lucy, ah, not that Requip bitch" Mirajane feeling her breath getting heavy, felt how her balls where tightening harder than before from the site of seeing Erza eating Lucy out like one of her strawberry cakes.

"Ahhh, E-Erza don't stop" The Stellar Spirit mage moaning from the excellent tongue skill from her first lover, even when she still was having cum leak out her convulsing pussy.

"So tasty Lucy, ha, I love how you taste" Erza said while continuing with her oral work, sliding her tongue up and down the cum leaking cunt, that the redhead was making sure to capture all before it spilled on the ground. Lucy not being able to mutter any words at that instant only her gasping moans, just lifted her bottom half up a little to move her hips along with the older woman sinful tongue. Lucy rolling her hips making sure to have Erza taste every spot of her cunt, making her clit be given the most attention. "Ah, E-Erza, s-so good-d" Lucy feeling her body clouded with blissful lust, feeling how her incredible body had taken in so much pleasure in one day and yet, she still didn't feel the least bit satisfied until she has chocked on Satan Chocker cock for her nightly reward. To that special occasion, Lucy would be all the way smitten with her joyous day.

Once done with licking up every drop of cum and juices combine, Erza lifts up to take out her phone and snap a quick pic of Lucy lewd state, for her future released. Pulling her skirt down to cover the limp dick, Erza pulls out half of her reward money and lays it next to Lucy. "Here, this something special since you swallowed and let me fill you full" The Requip finals words, before giving one last sloppy kiss to Lucy before walking out leaving the girl by herself sprawled out partly naked on the guild table.

Once Erza leaves, both men go after that in a happy drunken state and Lucy is the only one left, except Mirajane who still in the back. Lucy finally regaining her energy, yet again, pulls her top up, wipe the leftover cum off her face and lower half and proceeds to stand up and walk out, slightly wobbling from Erza intense thrusting. Near the door, the blonde mage is opening it until a sweet voice stops her. "Leaving so soon Lucy" Mirajane ask, seeing Lucy turned around with a surprised look on her face, before turning it into a smile. "Rightly so Mira, it getting late and I should be going," Lucy said turning back around.

"But Lucy, what about my request?" Mira said in a smug tone, making Lucy stop in her tracks, turning around with a shocked look on her face.

 **So yeah I made another Erlu plus the Gemini smut with Lucy again and not Mirajane, but indeed in the next chapter, it all Mirajane and maybe someone else, if you're lucky. Just leave a review which female you want to play with Lucy next. Also just to let you know it all females mages in this story right here, so pick your favorite on who gets to ravish her own blonde celestial maiden next.**

 **P.S. I decided it doesn't have to be any girl just from Fairy Tail, it could be any anime girl from these animes. So I'm only asking for a few, but with Fairy Tail, let's add Naruto and One Piece. What do you guys say?**

 **P.S. S. There might be some Mira x Erza x Lucy somewhere down the line, with a hidden surprise with all three.**

 **So until then See ya!**


End file.
